Fairy Tail: The Blade Master
by Iskander Mandoraekon
Summary: Naruto is banished after the VOTE and failing to bring Sasuke back, and he leaves with Tenten to travel to Fiore and join Fairy Tail. Along the way they meet new friends and shall discover new powers that will make them and their comrades strong enough to defend themselves against any evil. Multi-crossover with Fairy Tail, Naruto and Fate Series. Pairing: Naruto x Tenten


**Chapter 1: Banishment of a Hero**

 **Hello everyone, here is an idea for a Fate Series/Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover that I have been thinking of doing for a while, though for some reason I have been getting ideas a lot about multi-crossovers.**

 **In this story, Naruto will be banished for failing to stop Sasuke at the VOTE and he will be leaving Konoha. Due to this being a Fairy Tail cross as well, he will be heading to Fairy Tail to join it with a couple of others. While on the way, to add in the multi-crossover part, our favorite hero will be running into a certain trolling dimension hopping vampire. But that is it for now, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Konoha, two weeks after the VOTE**

"Ugh..." Was the first thing the whiskered blond said as his oceanic blue eyes flickered open and his vision swam into focus, revealing a sight that the blond hated so much; the ceiling of the hospital. He was about to moan and shift to his side only to find with his movement, that a bright flash of pain flared inside his body. Then, he noticed that there was a comfortable warmth laying draped over his left arm.

"-asn't returned to the shop since that brat was brought in!" A voice raged outside his door, making Naruto turn his head in curiosity at the rough sounding voice. "... and all of your doctors have stopped me from taking my daughter back home. You WILL open this door Tsunade- _san_ , and I _WILL_ be taking my daughter home so she can continue her shinobi duties instead of sitting in there with that damn waste of space people call a boy!"

"She hasn't left his side since he was brought in, Takeshi-san." The familiar voice of Tsunade Senju, Naruto's adopted mother figure and Godaime Hokage, responded with a hard glint in her voice as the spiky haired blond imagined that she was glaring at the man behind the door for the rude comments.

"He has been in a coma since they found him, and she is waiting for him to wake up so stop being an insufferable ass and leave your daughter alone, besides I have already cleared her to be allowed to be here while still getting mission pay so there shouldn't be a bloody problem." The Slug Sannin snapped as she began to open the door quietly, prompting the thirteen year old Jinchuuriki to close his eyes.

"I cannot allow you to remove her at this moment. She is helping in Naruto's recovery. As I'm sure you know from your experiences with your wife when she was put in a coma in the Kyuubi Attack, having a familiar presence can aid a person who is recovering from a coma," the busty blonde medic said as she look over her shoulder at the _tall_ , extremely muscular brown haired man that she had been arguing with for the past ten minutes.

"Fine I will leave her here," The man sighed as he stared down imposingly at the busty medic, his muscles built from working in his families forge rippling as he looked over at his Kunoichi daughter that was wrapped around the 'unconscious' boy's arm. "But I want her back to work once he is awake!"

Tsunade sighed at the rough man as he bumped past the Akimichi clan head when he stormed away, making the chubby, yet strong man stumble a bit and drop the basket of apples he was bringing for his son, then she walked over to the foot of her adopted little brother's bed, and picked up the clipboard before checking Naruto's chart.

"So… Is he getting any better?" A voice Naruto recognised as the bun haired girl from Neji's team asked as she lifted her head from where it was previously positioned on his blood deprived arm.

Tsunade's brown eyes shot open in surprise, mostly having expected the fourteen year old girl to still be asleep while she was talking to the girl's brash father, before she smiled gently in the bun haired girl's direction.

"Yes Tenten-chan, he's doing much better than when he was brought in by his sensei, especially with that large hole in his chest from that _traitor's_ chidori." Tsunade said as she looked at the girl who had a secret crush on Naruto, both of them holding a degree of new found hatred for the traitorous Uchiha. "Shizune, several medics and I spent several hours keeping him alive and fixing that blasted hole. He'll have a nasty scar there, even with his healing factor and our help..."

Naruto waited until his Baa-chan and Tenten finished their conversation about him and laid there for a few minutes after the black haired medical nin had left the room and Tenten had fallen back to sleep.

The blonde breathed in deeply, wincing sharply at the pain from the chidori wound he had received in his chest. He noticed that the warmth had returned to laying on his arm after a bit, and he turned his head to take in the sight of the bun haired teammate of Lee and Neji using his arm as a pillow as she was once again asleep.

' _She looks so comfortable...'_ The Jinchuuriki thought as he stared at her. He gently untangled his arm from her grasp and sat up never taking his eyes off of the girl that had apparently been at his side since he had been brought in. The bandaged boy cast a glance back at Tenten as he sat up on the side of the bed, looking her over since he hadn't been able to get a real glance at her back in the Exams while everyone was fighting, and he blushed a deep red that would rival Hinata as he noticed how pretty she was.

' _Holy shit, she is definitely prettier than Sakura-chan…!'_ He thought, he couldn't believe that he had never noticed her before.

" **So you finally found your mate huh Kit?"** Kyuubi's voice said from inside the young blond's head. " **At least this one is better than that flat chested pinky with that horribly loud voice."**

' _Hey don't be mean to Sakura-chan, Kurama-nii,'_ Naruto snapped. ' _She's just a bit misguided is all!'_

" **Psh, yeah right… Misguided rrriiighhhttt…"**

Naruto rolled his eyes at the overgrown fox's words, unknown to everybody, Naruto and Kyuubi actually got along well enough. Especially having met the nine tailed demon fox when he was six years old and he had fallen into the sewers and gotten lost. The Kyuubi had at first tried to impose fear on the boy, but after a couple days of talking and Naruto making his, in the gutter, mindscape into a forest. The two had decided to aid each other in their troubles, especially since neither of them had asked for this burden, Kyuubi for being sealed and Naruto for having Kyuubi sealed inside him. Kyuubi had even told the boy his name after a year of talking, though they still had to act like they didn't know each other until Mizuki had been an idiot and blabbed about it.

Putting his memories to rest he resumed staring at the bun haired girl next to him, trying to find out why she would be waiting for him to wake up and why she'd stay by his side.

* * *

 **Konoha Council Chambers Same Time**

"What do you think you are doing, Civilian Danzo?" Tsunade snarled, glaring at the scarred man with an intensity that would make lesser men piss their pants before passing out in said piss. She had just come in to find out that the former shinobi had called a council meeting without even notifying her.

The crippled councilman just stood there unfazed by the younger woman's killing intent, "As I said _Tsunade_. The _boy_ is clearly the one at fault for the Uchiha's disappearance. Uchiha-sama was attacked by the Jinchuuriki and defended himself against said attacker, who assaulted him without any cause while the _boy_ was supposed to be saving him from his kidnappers. It is apparent to me, that the _boy_ is growing increasingly unstable, as evidenced by this assault on an abducted teammate along with his use of a forbidden chakra against the Uchiha. For these crimes, one for using the Kyuubi's chakra and the other for the assault and attempted murder of a fellow Leaf shinobi and a clan heir, I am proposing the banishment of one Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"All in favor of the proposal for the banishment of Shinobi of the Leaf, Uzumaki Naruto?" A smirking civilian council member said as he stood up from his seat to the left of the Hokage. Instantly all of the hands of the civilians' on the council with the three elders went up.

"All against this idiotic banishment?" Tsunade snarled as she glared at the people that had once been the friends of her sensei and the civilians. All of the clan heads raised their hands to show that they were indeed against the idiotic banishment.

"It has been decided, the civilians and Elders outvote the shinobi. Uzumaki Naruto is to be stripped of his position as a shinobi of Konohagakure no sato and is to leave the village within two days, to never come back under pain of death." Danzo declared, an audible smirk coming to cover his wrinkled face as the first step of his plan to capture the young Jinchuuriki for his ROOT Anbu force was beginning.

Tsume, the Inuzuka clan Matriarch, growled ferally at the crippled warhawk; she liked Naruto, especially since the blond was her son Kiba's best friend and unknown to anybody, she knew exactly who his parents were, he was a carbon copy of her friend Minato for god's sake, same for Kushina, he had the exact same personality as the fiery redhead.

"I wish to place a protest on this decision," Shikaku said as he stared at the civilians, who in his opinion really shouldn't even be in the room with them when the shinobi forces were being discussed. "Naruto has repeatedly demonstrated his loyalty to Konoha and all of his comrades time and time again, despite how many of us have treated him over the years. Especially with how he saved us during the chunin exams by stopping the one tailed beast Ichibi with the aid of Gamabunta, the boss of the Toad summons. Then there are all of the nations he has rallied to join in alliances with us by helping save them, in example he managed to persuade Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist to kill Gato, which freed the Land of Waves; we now have an exclusive trading agreement with them."

His old teammate Inoichi nodded as he took up the speech, "I also remember that he saved the new Land of Snow Daimyo from her uncle, who as we know was attempting to have her murdered so he could have their fortune. The new Daimyo even opened the trade agreement for their technology and alliance with us."

"The biggest error in your judgement is the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is a traitor and defector of the Hidden Leaf Village, who was being extracted by accomplices from Orochimaru's forces, not kidnapped; this also means that by leaving the leaf he abandoned his shinobi and clan heir status. Naruto was trying to bring his target to justice, the very thing he was tasked with by Lady Hokage herself. The use of lethal force was and is authorized for these types of missions, and, in some cases, encouraged under these circumstances." Hiashi said as he stared down at the pesky civilians.

Immediately after the information was given, the council degenerated into a shouting match, the civilians defending their 'Uchiha-sama' and many of the clan heads insulting the traitor.

Shikaku and his two former teammates just walked out, not wanting to be affected by the sheer stupidity of the civilians. Anbu were forced to restrain Tsume in order to stop her from murdering the two elders when they insulted her and her clan for being sex driven mutts; and more Anbu were forced to stop Shibi Aburame when his temper exploded in a very unusual Aburame-like fashion and he began crushing several civilians to death with his bugs.

What scared the councils though, was the fact that Tsunade just stood up and walked out of the room, the floor being crushed beneath her feet as her chakra began to leak out; almost forcing Danzo's hidden ROOT agents to reveal themselves.

* * *

 **The Hospital**

Sakura Haruno, pink haired teammate of Naruto Uzumaki and the new traitor, Sasuke Uchiha, sighed as she stood outside the door to her blond haired teammate's hospital room. She didn't know whether or not she could confront him after he failed with his promise to bring back their awol teammate.

At first Sakura had wanted to be pissed and scream her heart out at Naruto for breaking his promise to her to bring back her crush. She wanted to barge into his room and beat the hell out of him, all the while screaming about how useless he was and that she never wanted to speak to his sorry self again.

Now that she had time to calm herself, she took a couple of breaths and calmed herself all the while thinking of a different way to handle the situation. With this thought in mind, she gave the smile she remembered that her oafish teammate liked so much.

Then she proceeded to enter her remaining teammate's hospital room; only to find him staring back at her with a forced smile on his face. Though the thing that startled her the most was the fact that the girl that she had seen on Lee's team, was currently sleeping with her head and arms on the side of his bed.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he saw his only remaining teammate walk in; he didn't know how to react now that she was here, especially since he hadn't been able to bring Sasuke back and now that he had seen Tenten, seen how it seemed she cared for him by hearing that she had been staying by his side the entire time he was unconscious.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she checked over the clipboard Shizune had left.

"I'm doing great, injuries like this could never keep me down for long Sakura-chan. I heard Shizune-neechan say that I was getting better." The whiskered blonde said as he looked to his old crush.

"Listen Sakura-chan about the promise I ma…" Naruto started off before she interrupted him.

"It's okay Naruto, I shouldn't have made you go off and do that for me." The pinkette said nonchalantly. "I shouldn't have expected that you would have been able to bring Sasuke-kun back considering how much stronger he is than you, the Rookie of the Year's level compared to the Deadlast's is laughable. I want you to just forget about that promise and not worry about it at all, because I've decided that you can't help me with bringing him back and now I am going to get stronger and bring him back myself."

Just with those words, she took Naruto's heart in her hand before dropping it on the floor and stepping on it.

The fact that she didn't think he was strong at all even though he had saved her and Sasuke's lives so many times on their missions, that she didn't even want his help in bringing their wayward teammate back hurt a lot, it felt like she was ripping out his heart with each word she said.

"So since I have a lot of training to do in order to become strong enough to bring Sasuke-kun back, I don't want you to bother me anymore so that I can completely focus on what's important to me." Sakura continued, not noticing the extremely hurt expression on Naruto's face. "So other than the occasional hi in the street, I'd really like it if you didn't bother me anymore Naruto."

With that last word, Naruto's heart shattered and his face became blank before he just stared at the girl that he had thought he liked. "If that is how you feel Sakura-chan, then please just get out of my room."

"That's nice Naruto," She said, not noting what he said nor his change from his cheerful attitude to a blank cold stare. "I have to go now, Tsunade-sama agreed to teach me and said she was going to have me retrieve a few books from the library to begin my training in medical ninjutsu, bye Naruto."

The blond just watched as the pinkette's back leave his room, deciding that he was going to go to Tsunade after he got cleared to leave and request that he be moved to another team. He never noticed that Tenten had woken up during his and Sakura's talk, and that she was feeling disgust for the girl that had just thrown the blond's feelings down the drain after having him work so hard for her.

Tenten was about to speak up when a Ram masked female Anbu walked into the room, "Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade-sama wishes to see you in her office." Naruto just nodded to the Anbu as he stood up from the bed, startling Shizune when she began to walk into the room, not knowing that Naruto was conscious.

"Ok Keiko-chan, let me get dressed, oh hey Shizune-neechan…" Naruto said without a hint of emotion in his voice, scaring Tenten and Shizune. Keiko nodded and grabbed his shoulder before shunshinning away with the blond, leaving the two kunoichi in the room alone.

* * *

 **Hokage's Office, ten minutes later**

Tsunade sat in front of the former genin in her office before bursting into tears and hugging the boy she saw as a little brother tightly, "I never wanted this, Naruto-kun. You don't deserve any of this crap."

"I know, Baa-chan. I guess this means I will never be able to realize my dreams." He said in a monotone voice. "At least I'll be able to do what Sakura wanted and not bother her while she trains under you."

"You might never be Hokage, but I know a lot of people who are going to be upset to see you leave." Jiraiya said from the open window. "Now what did you mean about your teammate and not bothering her anymore?"

Tsunade nodded in agreement when she turned back to Naruto to find out what he meant about the girl that she had just agreed to become the new teacher of. "It's nothing Tsunade-baachan, Ero-Sennin." The blond said as he removed himself from Tsunade's embrace, "I have to go pack anyways."

With that, he left the two confused sennin in the office and walked towards his now former apartment. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow while looking at his busty teammate and Tsunade shrugged before making a mental note to ask Sakura exactly what the hell Naruto had meant with that statement.

* * *

 **The next day at the Gates**

There were few at the gate to wish Naruto goodbye. Amazingly, the entire Rookie Nine, minus Sakura, and Team Gai were there to see him off. The wounded members refused to stay in bed when their friend was being forced to leave.

Kiba leaned heavily against his teammate Shino, trying to support his weight as best as he could in order to not aggravate his knife wound. Choji, who looked much thinner than before the mission, was supported by Shikamaru and Ino, the blonde for once not complaining. Neji was supported by a crutch, his shoulder covered in an abundance of bandages and his arm held still in a cast so as to not aggravate his wound too much. Shikamaru himself only had a brace cast on his finger to hold it in place and Rock Lee had tears pouring out of his circular eyes at the thought of his fellow deadlast leaving.

Hinata was crying her eyes out, not that anyone blamed her. After all, everyone except for the blond knew that she had a crush on him since the academy.

Iruka was there too, despite the fact that he was supposed to be teaching his Academy class from which Konohamaru and his gang were probably escaping at the moment, he looked crushed. Even Kakashi was there, and he held a look of self-loathing; one part from the fact that his sensei's son was being banished for the mistakes of his worst student and the other reason because he immediately dropped Sakura from his team roster after finding out what exactly she had told her teammate from Tsunade, who also dropped the now devastated Haruno from being her full time apprentice, only teaching her medical ninjutsu and none of her secrets like she had planned. The pinkette was completely devastated by that fact, wondering why the busty medic had suddenly changed her mind and why she had taken a cold approach to her.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said softly as he took off his Konoha Hitai-ite. "I'm sorry, but it seems that I have to give this back to you. I'm sorry I couldn't hold up my end of the deal by becoming Hokage."

"It's ok Naruto, to me, you will always be the greatest of the Konoha Hokages." The chunin said as he took his old headband from the boy that he had become close to over the years of knowing the hyperactive blond.

Naruto moved to Tsunade next and wrapped her in a hug as the woman cried about losing another family member, he then broke the hug as he reached down to his chest. Slowly, he removed the necklace he had won from her that had sat around his neck. "Here, this belongs to you."

Tsunade shook her head as she placed her hand over his, "It is yours, Naruto-kun. You won it fair and square in our bet."

Just as he was about to walk out of the gate after a few more conversations with his friends, Tenten came running up to the gate, a bag slung over her shoulder before she came skidding to a halt. "W-wait f-f-for me, N-Naruto-kun." The Team Gai Kunoichi said as she tried to catch her breath.

Once she regained her breath, she stood up and noticed all of the questioning looks directed at her and her bag, especially the bewildered ones about her use of kun in Naruto's name. "Lady Tsunade!" Tenten exclaimed as she stood upright, before she pulled her hitai-ite from her forehead getting raised eyebrows from her team and everyone there. "I officially resign as a genin and kunoichi of Konoha and Team Nine…"

That statement got gasps from everyone, especially Gai and Lee, as the bun haired girl dropped her headband into Tsunade's hand. "W-why…?" Tsunade asked as she stared in stunned silence at the girl that she had heard from Gai idolized her. "I decided that I am leaving with Naruto," Tenten said as she steeled her gaze at the disbelieving looks her friends were giving her. "I also decided that I can't just stay here when the person that I fell in love with is being banished for simply doing the job asked of him by his village, especially when his only remaining teammate and the council decide to banish him for the mistakes of a dumbass of a traitor that is becoming a cock sleeve for a pedophilic sannin."

Tsunade smiled at the brunette as she noticed that Naruto's jaw dropped at the Kunoichi's exclamation and Kakashi's flinch at the comment towards Sakura and Sasuke. "Ok then Higurashi-san, I Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, hereby recognise your resignation."

"These nice men will escort you out, Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan." Tsunade said with a smile in her official voice, noticing the still dropped jaws of Lee and Gai as they tried to wrap it around their heads that their teammate was leaving. She motioned towards the crane and bulldog masked Anbu standing at the gate.

"Why Baa-chan?" He asked as Tenten walked to him and grabbed his hand, to which he blushed. "I'm pretty sure strong shinobi like me and Tenten-chan here can find our own way and protect ourselves."

Tsunade, the two Anbu, the Rookie 6 and the remainder of Team Gai couldn't help but laugh at his statement, though Hinata was seething as she stared at Tenten in jealousy. With a smile and a blushing Tenten being pulled away by her hand, Naruto saluted his friends and walked out of the gates of Konoha.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later towards the border**

Naruto and Tenten were both running down the path towards the Land of Waves, already a pretty good distance away from their former home in Konoha. Currently Naruto and Tenten were having a snickering fest when she told him about how she had told her father to go screw himself when he had ordered her to stay away from the blond.

As the tears from his laughter streamed down his face blurred his vision, Naruto slammed into someone on the road sending the both of them tumbling into the ground and forcing Tenten to skid to a stop to check on her friend.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Naruto yelled angrily at the man he had run into as Tenten helped him back up to his feet.

"That's my line you stupid brat!" An older man with white hair and a beard shouted at the young blond. "Who in blazes do you think you are to be running around like that?"

"Isn't it proper manners to give your name before demanding the names of others?" Naruto snapped, happy that he made the man snarl.

"Who am I?" The man asked, looking more and more like Jiraiya as he got offended. He struck a pose, left hand on his hip and the right pointing towards the sky. "I am the great Wizard Marshal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg! Master of the Kaleidoscope and adventurer extraordinaire!"

Silence followed for the three of them after the man's declaration, save for a few crickets still humming in the night. Naruto and Tenten just stared at the old man as if he was insane, which they indeed thought he was, even more so than when Naruto had met Jiraiya.

"I think you're insane!" Naruto and Tenten deadpanned, making the old man faceplant in the dirt. "There's no such thing as magic!" Tenten said as she stared at the old man.

"Do not take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks younglings!" Zelretch shouted. "I am the Sorcerer of Second Magic and complete master of the infinite multiverse!"

"Well, why don't you prove it to me _Mr. Sorcerer_?" Naruto snapped, still rubbing the red mark on his forehead from running into the old man's bony frame.

"I would," Zelretch declared, still glaring as he let out a sigh. "But I'm having trouble finding somebody that is compatible with the ability that I need to find a host for."

Ignoring the eyerolls of the two teens in front of him, he ran through the kaleidoscope until he came to a complete stop at one in particular. _'Noooooo...'_ The insane sorcerer thought, _'This kid is the perfect host for this! This is beautiful.'_

Before the two former Konoha genin could figure out what was going on in the man's warped troll of a mind; the man simply pointed at the blond and the world around Naruto turned red as, all of a sudden, pain erupting throughout his entire body. He felt as though his body was being ripped open and molten lead was being poured into every crevice of his body. Clutching his head, he screamed before he passed out at the man's and Tenten's feet.

"Naruto-kun!" Tenten shouted as she dropped to the blond's side. Zelretch just scratched his chin as he viewed the results of the magic transplantation. Using his control over the Kaleidoscope Zelretch he forced the phenomenon of joining two souls on Naruto's soul and when it came down to it the very epitome of the soul that he had joined it with, The Counter Guardian Shirou Emiya's soul to be precise. Emiya's soul was his reality marble that had been created through many hardships and pain, the Unlimited Blade Works.

Time passed, and the minutes became an hour and Zelretch continued to stare at the prone body of the blond that Tenten was trying to revive with no success. "I think I may have just murdered a child." The Sorcerer mused as he scratched his chin while staring at the panicking form of Tenten; especially now that she was beginning to scream in rage and pull out all manner of sharp and pointy things that were most likely going to be lodged in unpleasant places for the sorcerer.

"Aww, Shit… Adventuring Sorcerer Away!" Zelretch screamed as he opened a rift and leapt through, dodging the rain of weapons that came down on him.

"Tenten-chan…" Naruto mumbled as he woke up from his painful experience, catching the bun haired girls attention. "Naruto-kun are you ok!?" She asked as she got down and lifted his arm over her shoulders.

"I-I think so…"

"Let's get out of here Naruto-kun," Tenten said as she got ready to tree jump towards Wave. "We'll see about that boat that is heading towards that continent that was found a couple decades ago."

Naruto just nodded and the two of them blushed as Naruto's arm accidentally brushed against her chest with her movements. "T-that sounds n-nice Tenten-chan," Naruto spluttered as a blushing Tenten moved his hand away from it's unintentional groping place on her right breast.

* * *

 **Land of Waves main village an hour later**

Naruto and Tenten were still awestruck as they walked into the town that the blond had once saved after seeing the bridge that Tazuna had built. He had never known that they had named it after him.

"Hey! Naruto!" A loud voice shouted from behind the two of them, prompting the two of them to turn and find a young boy sprinting towards them with a determined look on his face.

"Inari, is that you?" Naruto asked before he was tackled into a flying hug by the grandson of Wave's master bridge builder and flung down onto the ground with the happy kid holding him tightly around the waist. Tenten just smiled at the affection the child gave the blond; this was something you would only see from Konohamaru and his gang towards Naruto in Konoha.

They then turned to see a man with greying hair and beard and a healthy tan, he wore a dark grey fisherman's shirt and dark blue trousers held up by a yellow rope walking up to them with a bottle of sake in his hand, next to him was a young woman with black hair, wearing a pink western shirt and long skirt that reached her ankles. "Hey Tazuna-Jiji, Tsunami-Okaachan!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he and Inari ran forward to hug the duo in a flying tackle at the same time, making it a very comical sight for the passing civilians.

Tazuna looked over at the girl accompanying Wave's savior. "So, who is this nice young lady?" He asked getting the hyperactive blond's attention with a playful nudge. "Where is your team?"

Naruto's face darkened at the mention of the two traitors, but before he could speak, Tenten gave a smile as she hugged him. "My name is Tenten Higurashi," She began, "We left Konoha after Naruto was wrongly accused of his actions against the Uchiha traitor."

Tazuna's family had curious looks on their faces that turned to outright anger when Naruto and Tenten informed them about how Sasuke had left the Leaf to join their most notorious traitor, and how his other teammate had dismissed him completely for his failure to retrieve the emo and how the council in it's infinite 'wisdom' banished him for it.

"So where are you going to go?" Tsunami asked as she looked over the two of them worriedly. "You could always stay with us if you like."

Naruto smiled at that and shook his head gently, "Thank you, but no," He said. "We are heading over to the new continent to join one of the guilds we heard about." Tazuna looked surprised at that and rubbed his chin in thought, "Well you could always join Fairy Tail, I am good friends and old drinking buddies with their current guildmaster having helped build something they call the Gildarts shift that moves the city around."

"Fairy Tail?" Tenten asked as she raised an eyebrow and Tazuna showed her and Naruto a small pamphlet that he pulled out of nowhere. "Here is the guild," he said as he turned to a large page somewhere in the middle. "I was going to give this to a group from Kumo and Taki that are headed over there as well. They are currently on the ship that is going to head on over in a couple hours."

Naruto and Tenten were awestruck as they read over the guild's history and exploits, getting chuckles from Tazuna and Tsunami that made a mental note to go see her old friend Mirajane some time in the future. "I'm friends with the captain, so just give him this note and tell him that I told you to talk to him and you should be good for the passage." Tazuna said after a while, giving them a small slip of paper after writing something on it.

The two former genin nodded to the family and after a tearful goodbye from Inari, they walked off to the docks to meet the Kumo/Taki group Tazuna had mentioned and the captain. "Hello, would you perhaps be the captain of the ship?" Naruto asked as they reached a tall, well-built man with grey hair tied back in a ponytail and a small goatee beard that was talking to a young blonde woman a little older than Tenten and him that had a rack that could rival Tsunade's own and bob cut, hime-styled hair.

"Hmm? Ah yes, I am," The man said. "My name is Tenzin Hakudora, I am the captain of the Jackdaw, how may I help you?"

"Tazuna-san told us to talk to you about traveling to the new continent," Tenten said as she noticed the blonde looking her up and down. "We recently left Konoha's active service and we wish to travel to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail."

The two of them instantly noticed the woman tense a bit when she heard Konoha, "We were also asked to give this pamphlet to a Kumo and Taki group that was supposed to be here."

The captain nodded and looked at the blonde as she relaxed a bit, finally noticing that the girl had said they had retired from their village's active service. "I was talking to Samui-san here about their accommodations for the trip, the rest of her group is on board; Samui-san, would you please take them on board, maybe you and their group can join up for the trip since you both seem to be joining the same guild."

Samui nodded, still eyeing the blond and brunette as she motioned for them to follow her, as they reached the deck, Naruto and Tenten saw a small group standing by the door that led to the lower decks. "Hey Yugito! Guys!" Samui shouted to get their attention, making the group turn to them and Naruto for some reason felt a flash of recognition as he laid eyes on a olive skinned girl with mint green hair and orange eyes, along with an older blonde with a bandaged ponytail.

"Hey Samui-chan," a dark skinned redhead said as she turned from where she appeared to be bashing in the skull of a white haired boy with dark skin that was going on and on about the possibility of the ship sinking and them all dying while sucking on a lollipop. "Who are those two?" The white haired boy asked as they noticed the blond and brunette following their friend.

"Go on," Samui said as she turned to look at the two. "Be cool and introduce yourselves."

"My name is Tenten Higurashi," Tenten started as she bowed in introduction. "I am a former Kunoichi of Konoha."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said as he picked up from his companion. "I am also a former Konoha Shinobi, we are heading toward Magnolia…" He stopped as he heard Kurama speak in his mind. " **Oi Kit!"** the thirty story demon said, " **The green haired girl and the one with prayer beads on her arm are Jinchuuriki! They hold my sisters, Chomei and Matatabi, the Nanabi and Nibi!"**

Naruto's eyes widened at that and he could tell that the other two Jinchuuriki were also being informed by their bijuu of what was inside him, if the widening of their eyes were anything to go by. "... You two are Jinchuuriki…" He said getting the Kumo ninja's immediate attention.

"How did you know that!?" Karui shouted as she moved to take his head off with her sword in order to defend her friend.

"WAIT KARUI!" Yugito shouted as she grabbed the younger girl's wrist, making the three Kumo ninja look at her in surprise. "He is one too!"

That nearly gave the white haired boy and Karui a heart attack as Samui's eyes widened and she grabbed the hilt of her tanto. "Which one are you…?" The white haired boy asked as he looked at the boy with suspicion. "... Kyuubi…" The green haired girl said quietly just before Naruto could speak, making everyone this time including Samui drop their jaws at finding out that the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful Bijuu was standing in front of them.

"Why are you here?" Karui asked as she kept her hand on her sword, she didn't want to fight someone that could be stronger than her old sensei.

"I was banished from Konoha for failing to stop Sasuke Uchiha from leaving to join Orochimaru," Naruto said as he decided to be fully honest with them, seeing as two of them shared his burden, getting more shocked looks. "Tenten-chan here, decided to come with me and resigned as a kunoichi. What about you guys? Why are you going to Fiore?"

Yugito nodded to the three shinobi that were accompanying her, "Raikage-sama decided to send me to an old friend of his in Magnolia named Gildarts for protection from a group called Akatsuki that he heard about from Jiraiya of the Sannin. My name is Yugito Nii by the way, I am the Nibi Jinchuuriki."

The green haired girl then spoke, "My name is Fuu, I am the Nanabi Jinchuuriki. I ran away from my village because I couldn't stand the hatred from the civilians anymore…"

Naruto nodded in respect for her and turned to look at the five of them as Karui and the boy named Omoi introduced themselves as well, "What do you say to journeying together to Magnolia, Tenten-chan and I intend to join the guild there that is called Fairy Tail."

Samui nodded, "That would seem like a good idea, nobody would be stupid enough to attack a group with three Jinchuuriki in it." Tenten nodded at her statement before gasping, "Oh, I almost forgot." She said as she pulled Tazuna's pamphlet from her pocket. "Tazuna-san, the old guy that sent you here, told us to give you this; it is a pamphlet of all of the guilds and cities in Fiore."

Omoi nodded his thanks to the bun haired girl and leafed through the small book and conversed with his companions about the different guilds in the pages.

After a short while, the captain came on board and called for his crew to prepare for departure while the passengers left for their rooms. Naruto, Tenten and Fuu taking the one next to the Kumo team and all of them meeting up in the Kumo team's room to learn more about their new friends.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Naruto snickered from his place next to Karui as they watched Omoi throw up over the side of the ship yet again due to the medicene Naruto had put in the boy's food earlier that day. He and the redhead had quickly become friends on their journey as they learned that they both had a love for pranks and a strong dislike for Omoi's prostering about death.

So far, everyone on the ship enjoyed Naruto and Karui's pranks… Well unless you happened to be the focus of them. So far only a few had, one of them being the pervert of a quartermaster that was a retired Taki ninja that tried to force Fuu into his bed after he found out about her status as his old village's Jinchuuriki. He had been covered in paint from the exploding paint tags he found in his bed that Naruto taught Tenten to make after they found out that he for some reason couldn't use his chakra normally anymore, making weapons out of thin air instead and reinforcing objects; and they had the small octopi that Yugito found attached to the ship's hull attached to small parts of his body… Of course, they were non-lethal and only left him with suction marks covering his body.

The only others was one of the midshipmen that tried to cope a feel with Tenten and found himself tied by his ankles naked upside down from the mast in the morning; and a noblewoman that was traveling to Fiore for a meeting with a noble and was extremely rude towards Naruto, Yugito and Fuu when she found out about their status of being Jinchuuriki. Making her lose a lot of favor with the crew and her fellow passengers, especially when she found out what it was like to wake up as a figurehead for a ship.

Currently, they were watching Omoi lose all of his breakfast and the remains from his previous dinner after they slipped a little surprise into his breakfast that would make him sick at the slightest movements of the deck.

"Land Ho!" The man in the crow's nest shouted as he pointed towards the port on the horizon, "It's Magnolia!"

All of the crew rushed to their stations to speed up their arrival to the city, many of the crew wishing to be off the ship for a bit and the passengers all scurried back to their respective cabins to gather their belongings, the noblewoman steering clear of Naruto and Karui as she paled at the memory of her figurehead experience.

"Hey guys," Karui said as she opened the door of her team's cabin to find Yugito, Samui, Fuu and Tenten playing a game of poker to pass the time. "We are going to be pulling into Magnolia soon. The captain wants us to get our stuff ready."

The four women nodded to their red haired friend and set about picking up their things, Fuu and Tenten following Naruto to their room, while Samui went to collect the ailing Omoi.

After collecting their things and an hour passed of nearly hitting another ship while getting into the docks, the Kumo team, Fuu and the Konoha group were standing at the entrance to the docks looking around at the city in wonder as they saw all of the new things they wouldn't normally see in the Elemental Nations.

"Excuse me sir," Yugito said as she grabbed the arm of a slim, mildly muscular man with thick, spiky hair that stuck straight up and linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes and a prominent nose. The lower part of his face being covered with a bit of stubble. He could be considered quite attractive by women, currently he was wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt and jeans. "But do you know where we could find the guild Fairy Tail?"

The man turned to her with a lady killer smile that just told the seven of them that he was a pervert… "Why yes young lady, it is that large wooden building just up on the top of the hill with the words Fairy Tail above the door. I'm headed there myself since I completed my mission, how about I lead you there?"

"Thank you, that would be nice… Thank you…" Fuu said as she hid behind Tenten a bit, not fully trusting of strangers after her experiences in Taki and with the quartermaster, making the young man notice the others behind Yugito. "Well then, come with me!" The man exclaimed happily, slightly put out by Samui, who he could see was going to be an ice queen. "My name is Macao by the way, Macao Conbolt. I am currently Fairy Tail's resident Fire Mage."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Tenten Higurashi," Naruto replied politely as he motioned to himself and his bun haired companion; before pointing to the others in row. "This is Yugito Nii, Fuu, Samui, Karui and Omoi."

Macao nodded happily at the young man that he could tell from his aura would be a prankster, "Nice to meet all of you, you guys are going to love it at Fairy Tail!"

They walked on for a bit, Macao learning a bit about his newfound companions, showing a lot of interest when he found out that they came from the Elemental Nations and that they used to be shinobi. After a bit, they arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall, making the seven of them stare up at the building in awe. "Well, this is where we split ways." Macao said to get their attention, thinking happily about how everyone had the same look on their faces when they saw the building for the first time. "The master should be sitting on the bar, just look for a short old guy; I've got to go meet Wakaba, so see ya later."

The group nodded thankfully to the man as he walked inside to locate his friend, Naruto then stepped inside slowly and looked around for the old man that was mentioned only for the group to jump in surprise when an old voice sounded out behind them. "Ah newcomers, how may I help you? If you are looking for a job, the board is over by the bar, but if you are looking to join then just turn and look to me now."

The seven of them turned to see an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and was growing bald by the looks of it with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white mustache with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Hello sir, would you happen to be Makarov?" Tenten asked as she looked at the old man, getting a nod in response. "Yes I am, are you here to join?"

"Yes sir," Naruto said as he held in his laughter at the man's looks. "Tazuna-Jiji told us that we should talk to you about joining your guild after we left Konoha." Makarov nodded and gave a smile at the mention of his old drinking buddy, "That can be arranged, just follow me and tell me all you can about that old drunk!"

After a lengthy conversation and telling of their life stories and why they were here, the seven of them gained their guild marks and Makarov formally introduced them to the guild were not moments later, a hearty brawl broke out.

Naruto smiled at the scene while he sat at the bar with Tenten, holding her hand, "We're home."

* * *

 **So, this story is a little experimental so I don't know if I'll add chapters, but please tell me if you guys liked it in your reviews. For this story there won't be much bashing besides Danzo, the civilians, Koharu, Homura, Jose and Sasuke. But for the pairing it won't be a harem like most of my stories, it'll just be a Naruto x Tenten, mainly because she is one of my top three favorites.**

 **The pairings for the Elemental Nations peps:** **Naruto x Tenten; Karui x Omoi; Fuu x Laxus; Samui x Juvia x Grey; Yugito x Mystogan.**

 **Also I got the idea for the way Naruto meets Zelretch from the Broken Blades fic, only of course he is older than he was in that fic.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ja ne.**


End file.
